Think of Me
by he'sthereinsidemymind
Summary: Based on the song from Phantom of the Opera. Set after "Wizards vs Werewolves". Justin, Alex, Juliet, and Mason are learning to cope. Justin/Alex brother/sister moment. JustinxJuliet, MasonxAlex.


Think of Me

A "Wizards of Waverly Place" Fanfic

Author's Note: This is set after "Wizards versus Vampires". I was singing the song "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera and it struck me how Alex, Justin, Mason, and Juliet would be feeling this way in the aftermath of the episode. Justin&Juliet and Mason&Alex.

(These are the lyrics from an old voice book of mine. Sorry if they aren't correct. I cut out the Raoul part—no, not because I don't like Raoul, because I love him—because it didn't work with my story!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "Think of Me", or "Wizards of Waverly Place". If I owned WoWP, I would have met David Henrie and Selena Gomez a loooooong time ago. I don't own "Titanic" either.

One last thing: Annabeth16Chase _loves _reviews and PMs…so if you read and don't have anything else to do, go ahead and make my day. ;)

_Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Ev'ry so often,_

_Promise me you'll try._

I run through the trees, conscious of my human self fading. The wolf part in me is becoming stronger. But I know that no matter what happens, I will never forget Alex. That bubbly, bright wizard. I love her. There is no way the necklace could lie, but I didn't need it to tell me. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about Alex. I hope that she moves on and finds someone else. Someone normal. If not a human, at least a wizard. Someone that won't make her life so…complicated. But, I hope, that every so often, she will think of me and remember what we had shared for so short a time.

_On that day,_

_That not so distant day,_

_When you are_

_Far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

He is lucky. He can travel far and wide, far away from places that remind him of me. I'm stuck here. Everywhere I look, I see him. At school, I tell them he's gone back to England. An "emergency". For about the thousandth time in my life, I'm glad I'm a good liar. But this time, it doesn't make me happy like it usually does. I wonder how much of his human heart remains. And I wonder if someday when he's somewhere in Transylvania, wandering around a forest or a hillside, he will think of me and remember.

_And though it's clear,_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be,_

_If you happen to remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of August _

_When the trees were green;_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been._

I guess we were setting ourselves up for failure. But after we made it past the obstacle of our parents and then once he rescued me from the mummy, I assumed that we were meant to be. Surely, if we made it through all that, I thought. I was wrong. The odds were against us from the start. I hope he doesn't blame himself for not being able to save me, though, knowing him, he will. Nothing was his fault. I hope he learns to move on and love again. He deserves that. That's why I had to leave because it will be easier for him to move on, if I'm not there. When he remembers, I hope he remembers all the good days we shared, and doesn't dwell on how things could have turned out. That road is a useless road that leads straight off the edge of a cliff.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_Trying too hard _

_To put you from my mind._

_Think of me_

_Please say you'll think of me_

_Whatever else you choose to do._

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you._

Every day for the rest of my life, I will remember Juliet. Every night in my dreams, she is there. But then I wake up…and have to go about my day, acting like I'm alright. Scratch that. Acting like I'm not completely falling apart inside. Which I am. But I have to accept things for what they are and keep living. Because that's what Juliet would want me to do. But life is different now. I still study, but what's the use in it? And I work my shifts in the restaurant, even though Dad told me I don't have to, because it gives me an excuse not to be with friends. I can't stand being with anyone, not even Zeke now. I can't tell them what happened so they don't understand. Only my family knows. And Harper, I guess, who is trying to help in her own way. I think the only person who can ever really understand is Alex, since she's going through it too.

_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade._

_They have their seasons,_

_So do we…_

_But please promise me_

_That sometimes _

_You will think of me. _

"Hey, Alex", Justin said quietly as he walked into the lair.

"Hi," was all the reply he got.

"What are you watching?"

"Titanic…" Alex paused the movie. "Is all love doomed, Justin?" she asked after a moment

"I don't know, Alex…I guess not. I mean, look at our parents. But…sometimes, love is only here to stay for a while. For a season, I guess."

"But that doesn't mean we can't remember them, for the rest of our lives. Even if we move on and find other people, we can still remember them, right?" Alex asked her big brother. For all her life, Justin had had all the answers to her questions. When she got in trouble, no matter how much he made fun of her, he still fixed it. When she accidentally cast a spell so that her parents had never met, he found a solution. But Mason and Juliet's transformations was a problem even he couldn't fix.

"Exactly, Alex. We can move on while still honoring their memory."

Alex smiled and turned the movie back on. Justin sat down on the couch beside her.

Together, they would remember. And together, they would move on. But most importantly, they would _live_.


End file.
